


Gifts

by Invalid_Username



Series: Herself again [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Username/pseuds/Invalid_Username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been away in France for the past two weeks, so today I'm uploading two of these I wrote because I was bored ^-^<br/>An Adventure! will continue tomorrow :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

She had been herself less than a week, and had spoken to very few of the town's citizens, but already they had given her so much. At some point Red and Granny had snuck into Rumple's house to paint the nursery with a woodland scene, and whenever people saw her they would pass on a book or item of clothing or little stuffed animal as an offering. The nursery was filled with all sorts of gifts now, a stuffed animal mountain on one side of the room, a plush grass-green carpet that must have been installed whilst she was still Lacey, and a wide range of beautiful furniture Gepetto must have spent months making. The soft pine wood was intricately carved with thorns and roses, swirls decorating the legs of the crib, the chest of drawers, the wardrobe.

The pieces of furniture were placed at intervals between the woodland animals, their expressions matching the item before them. Around where the crib had been placed there was a Disney-esque little fawn trying to peek through the bars, and a rabbit that would have been floating if the bars weren't at the perfect level for him to sit. An adorable bear put his paws on the wardrobe, a wild cat sat on the drawers. Wolves sat guard at the plush mountain, no doubt painted by Red to the irritation of her grandmother. There was a shelf, too, already filled with children's picture books and protected by a little painted bird. The ceiling had glow-in-the dark stars, and even the inside of the door was decorated, shallowly carved with butterflies and fish. Gepetto was apparently waiting to learn the child's name, so he might make a plaque to put on her door.

Belle looked around at the nursery. Even whilst she was still Lacey the people of Storybrooke, those that didn't judge or hate her for loving Rumplestiltskin, had banded together to create something for her unborn child. She'd never entered this room until Red had showed it to her just yesterday, and between Lacey's bar visits and her own Library trips, they'd managed to furnish and decorate the entire room without her noticing. It brought her to tears to see it all. She received a confused glance from Dreamy for her efforts, who was currently hanging a glass mobile above the crib. The Dwarves had made one for baby Emma, with unicorns and little clouds. This one had dragons and phoenixes circling each other, fairy dust caught within the glass. The dwarf hanging it had tried to act like it was no trouble, but she knew how difficult glass blowing could be, and so when he stepped down from his step ladder she immediately embraced him, excited already at the prospect of her daughter.


End file.
